


Santa tell me

by skymoonlight



Category: NCT (Band), 威神V | WayV
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Day 8: in every lifetime, Falling In Love, Holidays, Love, M/M, True Love, Wishes, tiles: scarf snow kissed ski surprise visit first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoonlight/pseuds/skymoonlight
Summary: Every year, Kun and his younger brother write their wish list for Santa. This time Kun's desire is to fall in love, will Ten be the one to make his wish come true?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week, NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	Santa tell me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is part of the Rarepair winter bingo and the #kuntenweek2020. The tiles cleared here are:  
> 1\. Snow kissed  
> 2\. Scarf  
> 3\. First snow  
> 4\. Surprise visit  
> 5\. Skiing
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> PS: Please forgive me if there's some mistake, english is not my fist language.

December, finally, one of Kun's favorite times. He didn't know what he liked most about those dates, maybe it was the Christmas spirit that gripped everyone and, for once in the year, people showed more empathy for the others, maybe it was the fact that he could spend time with his family and friends,

or the simple fact of sitting in front of the campfire drinking a cup of hot chocolate while watching the snow fall out the window, just as he was doing now. It was the first snowfall of the season, but with the amount of snow falling he was sure the ski slopes were going to open soon. While thinking about it, Yangyang -his 6 year old brother- ran up and jumped on Kun's lap, holding 2 sheets of paper and a pencil in his hand.

  
-What do you bring there, little dumpling? -asked Kun

-It's December, we have to make our letter for Santa!!! -the little boy replied, bringing the sheets closer to his brother's face.

-Oh, right! Okay, let's go to the dining room and write our letters, shall we? - and with that, the little boy got off his lap and ran to the place indicated by his brother.

Yangyang also loved December, or rather, loved Christmas, receiving gifts and every year trying -and failing pitifully in the attempt of- to stay up to catch Santa Claus. It was already a tradition of the Qian brothers, each year Yangyang asked his brother to write their letters for Santa together, at first because the younger didn't know how to write, but over time it became a custom of both, and Kun didn't want to break the tradition. Besides, it wasn't long before Yangyang discovered the truth about the man in the red suit who lived at the North Pole, so Kun didn't mind having to pretend he actually wrote a letter for him. He liked to see his brother smile, and every time they wrote his letters, the younger one was very happy to talk to his brother about what they both wanted for Christmas. That made the little act completely worth it.

-All right, what do you want Santa to bring you this year? -Kun asked.

-A bike, a pair of skates, a guitar, shoes like the ones Hendery has -the pink ones, but I want them in orange because if not he's going to say that I copied him- muttered the little boy- and a new ball to play basketball.

-Wow wow, stop there cowboy, those are a lot of presents -Kun said, although he couldn't blame the boy, when he was little he also thought Santa Claus could bring anything he asked for -let's write all that on the list, but remember that Santa has to bring gifts to all the kids in the world, and that's a lot of weight for his reindeers, so he'd probably bring you just one or two things that are here, you know? -the boy made a mohin, but finally nodded.

-And what are you going to ask for, big brother? -the kid approached his brother to see what he was going to put on the paper, while looking at him with his big eyes.

-Hmmm... Kun thought, the truth is, he didn't need anything. It's not like he really thought he was going to get what he wrote in the letter, it's just that he didn't need anything. He wasn't a greedy guy, and he wasn't very attached to material things either, so he thought for a while and finally said- the truth is, Yangie, I don't want anything that can be bought, if there's anything I'd like to have, It'd be a person to love. Yes, I think that's my wish, I'd like to fall in love.

-Big brother is very handsome and kind, he doesn't need Santa to find someone who loves him -the little boy said- but surely he can help you if you ask, Santa always fulfills the wishes of the good boys, and big brother is the best person I know- Yangyang concluded, with a tone of determination.

-Yeah, I guess you're right -the eldest said, while tickling his little brother's stomach- I don't lose anything by trying to ask him for a little help.

_______

Ten was going to spend the winter holidays in China, partly because he wanted to know the place, he was contemplating the possibility of applying for a dance scholarship at one of Asia's best universities, which was in China. But she also wanted to stay away from Korea during these dates; sure, he had got over his ex-boyfriend Johnny, but being alone in the same place where they had made a lot of memories last Christmas made him quite uncomfortable. They had ended in good terms, but he preferred to keep the memories of that relationship away from his mind, his motto was "once the relationship ends, you never look back".

With that in mind, he was now witnessing the first snowfall of the season in an unknown country and, after a couple of days of having become accustomed to the new time zone and language -which even if he understood it, due to having studied it for the last 2 years, it was different to speak it in a class to having to communicate with everyone in that language- he decided to heed the recommendations that many had told him, and he set out on a trip to the ski slopes.

He was very grateful to his cautious mother, who told him to wear extremely warm clothes and thick boots, as the snow became thicker and thicker as he climbed the hill on his way up to the cable car. The line of people was quite long, children with their parents, young people and adults, all excited to play in the snow.

From where Ten was, he could see the different ski slopes as people went down each of them, he also saw those who snowboarded -and failed in the attempt, just like him the first times he tried it, and also that happened to him while trying to learn how to ski-, there were also children making snowmen and angels on the cold white ground. As the line progressed, Ten noticed a group of 3 boys who looked the same age as him: one was thin and blond, another was tall and sun-kissed, and in the end there was the boy who had most caught Ten's attention: a boy with white skin and brown hair, very handsome. Apparently the boy sensed that he was being looked at, because he turned and found Ten's eyes, who was scanning him from top to bottom.

Faced with this, Ten turned red and looked down, he usually wasn't a shy person, but this boy managed to get him nervous, yet Ten couldn't see the smile that reached Kun's lips.

-All right, it's our turn to climb the cable railway- Winwin said, as the cockpit stood in front of them,

-You go ahead, I'll go up on the next one -Kun told them.

-What? Why? -Lucas asked, benting his head in confusion.

-Duh, why is it going to be? -replied Winwin- didn't you see how he was exchanging glances with that black-haired boy behind? He probably wants to get on the cable car with him.

-It's not that... - Kun tried to explain, but his friends knew him too well, so there was no point in lying- well, maybe a little, it caught my eye, ok? and it's nice, I don't miss anything by trying to talk to him.

-It's true, good luck, Kun-ge - and with that Lucas, Winwin and the 2 ladies who followed after them in line got in the cockpit.

Ten approached and waited for the cable car next to Kun, silently, as they exchanged silly smiles and stole glances at each other. Once inside the cabin, as it went up and up the hill, both boys engaged in a little talk, where Ten commented that he was on vacation and didn't know many people in China, so he was open to suggestions on which places he should tour -waiting for the cute guy in front of him to offer to be his tour guide- and Kun talked to him a little about what activities and festivals were being held in the city at this time, although the conversation didn't last long, as they soon reached the top of the mountain.

  
-Well, I guess you should go with your friends now, right? -asked Ten, with a not-too-innocent look, as he moved his eyelashes,

-Nah, they must have gone down the hill by now, I will meet them later -replied Kun- are you going to go down alone or will you accompany me? -asked the eldest, in an act of bravery that surprised him himself.

-The truth is that I don't know very well how to snowboarding, and skiing scares me -Ten said- so I guess I'll walk down, I just wanted to walk up to see the city from here, and I don't regret it, the view is very beautiful -the boy said, as he looked at Kun, clearly that "view" referred to something else, not the white landscape in front of his eyes.

Kun, a little blushing, looked down and said -if you want I can teach you to ski, it's not that hard once you know the trick.

-Seriously? -asked Ten, opening his eyes joyfully, apparently his little lie had worked- I'd love it.

And so they spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the snow and going down the hill over and over again. After a while Kun's friends joined them and had fun until it was dark, at which point they had to separate. Winwin and Lucas said goodbye first, as Lucas' father had gone to pick them up by and was waiting impatiently for them in the car.

When Kun and Ten were left alone, the eldest asked the other boy if he would like to know some places in the city, to which the boy cheerfully replied yes, he would love it. After that they exchanged phone numbers and, after saying goodbye, Kun said:

-You knew how to ski from before, didn't you?

With a mischievous smile peeking out at his face, Ten responded with a -see you soon, Kun, nice to meet you, I'll look forward to your call- and with that, the youngest ran away, as Kun approached his car with a silly smile on his lips.

_____

-Big brother looks very handsome -Yangyang said- you're dressing like this more often lately. Big brother met someone special? -the little boy asked, with curious eyes, as if he had discovered a great treasure.

-Why do you say that? Am I too obvious? -Kun replied, a little worried. He'd been dating Ten almost every day for two weeks, He didn't know how it had happened, but every time they finished one of their outings -or dates, the truth is he didn't dare call him that, as he didn't know if the boy saw him in that way, or just as a friend. You didn't need to know Ten much to realize that his personality was flirtatious, so what Kun could interpret as more than a friendly smile was perhaps nothing more than that- they immediately made plans for the next day, and so on for the past 2 weeks.

-If you are obvious in what? -Yangyang asked, confused- on if you met someone? -the eldest nodded- mmmm.... No, you just look happier -the kid said one, after thinking about it for a while- am I going to be able to meet the person who makes big brother happier?

-Eh... maybe, I don't know, it may be too soon to invite him home -Kun said- oh, I'm running late! goodbye, honey, remember to listen to mom -after giving his younger brother a kiss on the forehead, he headed to the park, where he was going to meet Ten.

_______

-So you met someone, huh? -Taeyong moved his eyebrows up and down as he chatted with Ten through a video call- is he cute? Sexy? Taller than you? Forget that, everyone is taller than you.

-Remaind me why I'm telling you this?

-Duh, because I'm your best friend, and the only one who can stand you.

-Anyways -Ten continued- yes, he's cute. Very cute, he's so sweet and tender and he cares that I understand what he's telling me, he always makes sure I get home well -Ten sighed- but I don't want to get excited, I won't be here much longer, and I don't want my heart to be broken again either.

-Oh Tennie -his friend told him- I know these dates are a little hard for you, but not everyone is like Johnny. Yes, you two ended up in good terms, yes, he broke your heart last Christmas, with no ill intentions, but he did it. Now you can use this chance to make much more beautiful memories and make this a time that brings you joy when you remember it. What you had wasn't meant to be, you both knew that, maybe this is the time to find someone who makes you happy. Tell me, does this Kun guy make your heart speed up? -the youngest nodded through the screen -do you feel butterflies in your stomach when you see him? -again he nodded- Do you get excited when you see him? Do you miss him when he's not with you? -the boy said yes again with his head -well, I think you already know the answer. Give yourself a chance, don't think about how much time you have left, enjoy the time you're together, maybe you can have a long-distance relationship, but you won't know that if you don't try.

  
-You know what? you're right. I'm not going to think about how much time we have left, I'm going to enjoy the here and now -Ten said, with determination, even though he was shaking inside- thank you, Yongie, you always know how to make me feel better. I love you.

-I love you too, dumbass, now put on the outfit that you made me choose from among the 5 options you showed me and go to join your date- with that, the video call ended and Ten finished dressing for his date with Kun.

_____

-All right, what are you going to show me today? -Ten asked, while Kun passed him a cup of hot coffee.

-You see that Christmas tree in the center of the park? Well, the magic doesn't start until a few hours, but at about 20:00 hrs, the lights come on and the view is very beautiful, besides that there are choirs from different schools to sing carols and dance groups make several presentations for families to participate. They usually do this once a week throughout December, I always come to see them, because when I went to school I used to participate and now I can see it from afar. I don't know, I thought you might like it,

  
-Wow, sounds great -replied the boy- I didn't know you were in the choir, someday you're going to let me hear you sing? -he asked, moving his eyelashes and looking at him with puppy eyes,

-Hmm... let me think about it - Kun replied- but I'm not very easy to convince.

-Oh, well, I'll have to try to convince you somehow -the boy said, with a naughty smile.

-Yeah, well, uh... -Kun, nervous, tried to change the subject- while we're waiting, we can tour the shops around and maybe try a cake in the café that's a couple of blocks away, I hear they have new flavors

-Uh, cakes! I love sweet things, I support that idea.

They spent the afternoon shopping something around here, something over there, and then enjoyed a cheescake with coffee in the coffee shop Kun had mentioned. A little before 20:00 hrs, they headed to the park, which was now crowded. The Christmas tree -which measured approximately 5 meters- illuminated the dark place with its colorful lights as people approached the center of the place to observe the act that was about to begin. Some spotlights were turned on and gradually groups of children dressed in white, green and red were presented, while they sang carols and encouraged the audience to sing with them. Then the dance groups followed, some were more quiet, others were lively, and with the last act, an orchestra joined the performance and invited people to join them and dance on the dance floor that was installed near the stage

-Do you want to dance? -Ten asked, approaching Kun's ear, as the music was quite loud.

-Sure! -replied the Kun, as the other boy held his hand and dragged him to the center of the track.

They danced and laughed for a good while, along with all the people around. Kun realized that one of his favorite activities was watching the other boy dance, his movements were mesmerizing and he moved so easily, as if freedom flowed through his body.

At the same time, Ten was so happy to be there, with Kun, the boy moving at the same pace as him, which was quite difficult, and the smile didn't turn away from his lips until the music was over and they had to leave the dance floor.

-I had so much fun! -said Ten, with red cheeks after all this dancing- Is it always like that?

-Yes, sometimes there are more acts of music, but there is always an orchestra at the end and everyone joins the dance.

-I loved it, really, can we come next week?

-Sure! I'm glad you liked it, that means it was a good choice.

Without saying any more words, they started walked to the place where Ten was staying. It was the first time Kun had accompanied him there and, he didn't know why, but that made him feel closer to Ten, as if their relationship had advanced a little further.

Along the way they talked about everything and nothing, Ten told him about his life in Korea and how he had moved at 15 from Thailand, as his parents had got a job in the foreign country, told him about Taeyong, and his dream of becoming a professional dancer. Kun, on the other hand, told him how he had met Winwin and Lucas when they went to kindergarten and since then they became inseparable, told him about how he was surprised by the news that he was going to have a little brother when he was already a teen, and how important Yangyang was for him. As they walked, Ten closed his jacket and tried to cover his neck with it, but the cold continued to sneak through his clothes.

  
-Are you cold? Here, wear this -Kun said, as he took off his scarf and put it around the neck of the boy in front of him.

-But now you're going to be the one who's cold -Ten said, frowning his eyebrows and hoping Kun would think that the blush on his cheeks was due to the cold and not because he was nervous.

-Nah, I'm pretty warm, and I'm not the kind of person who feels so cold.

And with that they kept walking, talking about how they had spent their past Christmases, how they discovered that Santa Claus didn't exist, the family traditions that each had and what films they used to see at this time. Without notice it, they arrived at the place where Ten was staying, but it was clear that none of them wanted to say goodbye.

-Thank you so much -said Ten- I really had a great time, I didn't know they did this kind of thing at Christmas, I loved it, and I hope that one day you would show me the pictures of when you were in the choir when you were little.

-Maybe one day -Kun replied, with a smile -I also had a lot of fun, thank you for joining me.

-Ehh... do you have any plans for tomorrow? -the boy asked, looking down, every day they made plans for the next day, but there was always that awkward moment of who asked the other if he wanted to go out.

-Mmmm... to be honest, yes, I have to go buy a present for Yangyang -Kun wanted to see Ten the next day, but he didn't think the idea of accompanying him to buy the gift for a 6-year-old would be very attractive.

-Can I come with you? -he didn't hesitated for a second to ask him. At this point he didn't care where Kun was taking him, he was happy just to spend time with him.

-Really? -the other boy nodded- of course! if you don't mind, I'd love you to come with me.

-It's a deal. Send me the address of the place and the time by message. See you tomorrow -after saying this, Ten quickly approached Kun and kissed him on the cheek, leaving the other boy in shock at the sudden gesture as the younger one rushed into the building while laughing.

With a smile on his face, Kun turned and went home, he felt like walking on the clouds and, at that moment, he realized that he was so whipped by Ten.

That night Ten slept hugging Kun's scarf as he smiled it with his face buried in the cloth.

_____

-So these are the shoes your brother wants -Ten said, taking the bag Kun was carrying in his hand. After three hours trying to find the orange sneakers, they were on their way to Kun's house, who had invited him to a cup of hot chocolate.

-No need to say it, they're horrible, I know -Kun said, with a sigh- but his friend has the pink ones and it got into his head that he wanted some equals. He's going to be happy, that's what matters.

-If you say so...

It took less than 5 minutes for Yangyang to swap Kun for Ten as his "favorite gege". While Kun went to his room to hide his little brother's gift, he dragged Ten to the couch and forced him to watch a cartoon movie with him, although he didn't look very unhappy with the idea. Smiling in front of that scene, Kun went to the kitchen, made three cups of hot chocolate, poured a packet of cookies on a plate and joined the other guys to watch the film. It was a quiet afternoon, they watched three movies and asked for delivery food -they made Yangyang promise not to tell his mother- they played video games for a while and then Yangyang fell asleep on Ten's lap. The afternoon was coming to an end when Kun's mother arrived at the house and, after his son introduced him to his new friend, the woman invited him to dinner with them, which Ten couldn't refuse.

-So you live in Korea - Kun's father said, while serving rice on Ten's plate- why did you choose these dates to visit China, son? don't you want to spend the holidays with your family?

  
-The truth is that I want to apply for a scholarship to a university in China next year -Ten replied, after drinking water -and I wanted to know the place before making a decision. These were the only dates I could come, as in the summer we visited our family in Thailand. And my family doesn't mind, we're not Catholics, so Christmas doesn't have such an important connotation. Also, my parents took advantage of traveling to the beach, so you could say we all won. Although I'm not going to lie, it's going to be a little sad to spend Christmas alone, but I guess it's not that bad.

-Nonsense -Kun's mother said -you're not going to spend Christmas alone, you're going to spend it with us, it doesn't cost anything to put one more plate on the table at night.

-But...

-I don't take no for an answer, young man -and with that, Ten had no choice but to accept. Although deep down he was grateful for the offer.

After that the conversation moved on to another topic and dinner continued as normal. When they finished, Kun drove Ten at his house and, while they were in the car, he said:

-I'm sorry that my mother dragged you to Christmas eve dinner with us,

-Why? does it bother you?

-No no, it's not that, not at all -Kun was quick to clarify- is just that I thought... I don't know, maybe it would be weird for you to spend Christmas with a family you barely know.

-Kun, your family is just as sweet and lovely as you, it's impossible for me to bother spending Christmas with you -the boy reassured him, taking his hand -and I appreciate that I don't have to spend Christmas alone, you're the best company I could have right now.

The eldest's heart sped up by hearing these words, and he didn't let go of the boy's hand for the rest of the way.

____

The next week was quite and calm, the boys went to the movies -where Ten, not very subtly, rested his head on the shoulder of the eldest, who caressed his hair for the rest of the film-. they toured the city, Kun showed him where was the university Ten wanted to apply for, he also showed him the university he wanted to enter -they both laughed when they realized that they were only a couple of blocks away from each other-, they played in the snow with Yangyang and also went back to the park to see the children singing and dancing, joining the dance that was performed at the end.

  
On Christmas Day Ten showed up early to the Qians' house, with a bottle of wine and one with Yangyang's favorite juice. The two boys helped Kun's mother prepare the final details of the dinner and, along with the youngest of the family, set the table. The dinner was filled with laughs and funny stories told by Mr. Qian, his wife listened to him with joy and brought in memories of when they were young and newlyweds, and how Christmas had passed the first years of their marriage. Yangyang, meanwhile, told anecdotes about his school and how his friends and him had been excited when Santa went to visit them in the classroom a few days ago, bringing gifts to everyone and listening to their Christmas wishes. And, of course, there was a lot of shameful stories of when Kun was little, which his mother gave in detail to Ten as Kun prayed that a hole would open in the ground and swallow him at that moment, while Ten listened carefully and didn't simulated his laughter when he heard story after story. When it was late, Yangyang asked Ten to tuck him into bed, and he happily agreed, he had taken great affection for the little boy during the last week. When he returned to the dining room, he saw that Kun's parents had already taken things off the table and had finished washing the dishes, so they would go to bed.

  
-Thank you very much for the dinner, Mr. and Mrs Qian -said Ten, as he took his coat- I hope to see you again before come back to Korea.

-There's nothing to be thankful for, it's a pleasure to have you as a guest -Kun's mother replied- but why are you saying goodbye? Stay to sleep! Kun's bed is big enough for both of you. Besides, it's very cold, I can't let you leave at this hour.

Ten was a little surprised at the suddenly invitation, so was Kun, they didn't know how they should react to that situation.

-Eh... are you sure? I have no problem with asking for a taxi and leaving, maybe that bothers Kun- Ten said.

-Nonsense, of course he don't mind it, does it, son?

-I-I... Uh... no, I guess not -replied Kun, still paralyzed at the thought of sharing the bed with Ten.

-Say no more, Kun can lend you his clothes and tomorrow he'll drop you off at your place in the afternoon, after you have lunch with us. Don't look at me like that, you're not going to get away so easily.

-Well, see you guys tomorrow -Mr. Qian said goodbye, as he and his wife made their way to his room.

And just like that, Ten and Kun went up the stairs in silence, not daring to look at each other.

-Here, I think this pajama is your size -Kun passed one of the pajamas he wore when he was younger to Ten, although it was still big for him. He looked adorable, Kun thought, but he wasn't going to say that out loud. 

-Are you sure you don't mind sharing a bed? I can sleep on the couch, or on the floor, or on the...

-Enough -the eldest interrupted him- really, as long as it doesn't bothers you, that's fine with me.

Without saying any more words, they turned off the lights and got into bed, staying face to face. They talked for a while about what dinner had been like, how it had seemed to Ten, who mocked Kun for the stories he had heard that night about the times when the boy was younger, and gradually the dream took hold of both, who got closer and closer. In the end they both fell asleep peacefully, cuddling each other under the sheets.

The next few days they tried to make the most of them, gathered for breakfast and spent the rest of the day together, until they said goodbye in front of the door of Ten's residence. On december 29th, Kun went to leave Ten at the airport and, after hugging each other for about 20 minutes, the youngest had to head to the boat area. Neither of them had said anything about having a long-distance relationship, they didn't know if it was going to work, and they weren't officially together either, so they had just been left as good friends. When Ten's plane left, Kun returned home and spent the rest of the afternoon looking at the photographs he had on his phone, a memory of all the days they had spent together.

____

**_A year later_ **

During the next year the boys stayed in touch with each other, at least once a week they talked by video call and watched a movie or listened to music for hours while catching up and sharing the things that had happened in the week. Sometimes Yangyang would join the conversation, sometimes Taeyong, or Winiwn, or Lucas, or all of them at the same time. For Kun's birthday, Yangyang gave him a gift that Ten had asked him to keep for him, and for Ten's birthday, Kun sent him his favorite perfume to Korea. Despite the distance, they both felt as if they were very close, like a couple of blocks away instead of a few hours of flight time, although they couldn't deny that they missed physical contact -though of course, neither of them would admit it-. Kun had entered the college of his dreams, and was doing very well, and Ten had also been accepted into the university he had applied to -he hadn't given Kun much detail, only that his classes started in the second semester, and that the university was a little far from home, so the scholarship he had won paid for a residence near the university. In middle of november Ten began to prepare for his first year of college -Kun didn't understand very well what he meant with that, as it was still more than a month before he entered. Perhaps he meant to practice certain dance techniques, though he wasn't sure about it- so Ten was less available to talk, but promised to make it up to him in December, as on those dates they could spend more time together - "through the screen" clarified Kun- to which Ten answered with a vague claim.

December arrived and, while Kun was serving a cup of tea, Yangyang came running up and said:

-It's December!!! We have to make our letter for Santa.

-Sure. All right, did you bring paper and pencil? -the little boy nodded- okay, so what do you want this year?

-A bicycle! Santa didn't bring me one last year, maybe this year he will. I've been a very good boy this year, haven't I?

-That's right, little dumpling, you've been very good. Anything else?

-Mmmm -the kid thought carefully- new clothes to play football, I want to join the school club next year.

-All right, I see you've improved on this doing-a-wishlist for Santa thing, now they're more reasonable things and there's not that many anymore.,

-I learned from big brother. You always ask for one thing, although I never know if Santa brings it to you or not.

-Last year he brought it to me -the eldest said with a sad smile on his face- but he also quickly took it away- Kun said, it almost whispering.

-Don't be sad, gege -Yangyang replied- what are you going to ask Santa this year?

-I doubt he can bring me what I want -Kun said,

-You don't know that yet. Santa fulfills the Christmas wishes of the good children, and brother is the best person in the world- Yangyang said with conviction.

-Yeah, I guess you're right, I don't lose anything to trying it -with a sigh, Kun took the pencil and wrote " _let him be here this Christmas_ ".

At that point, Kun's phone vibrated when he received a message from Ten.

 **Ten** :  
_Open the door_

 **Kun** :  
_What? Why?_

 **Ten** :  
_Just do it, there's a surprise waiting for you._

Kun got up from the table and went to the door, when he opened it, he couldn't believe what he saw: Ten, his Ten was there, in front of him, wearing the scarf he had lent him a year ago and looking at him with a smile that illuminated his whole face. Without thinking, Kun ran towards him and lifted him from the ground while hugging him tightly.

-What are you doing here? -the eldest whispered in the boy's ear, still not believing he was in front of him.

-I told you, I'd entered a university that was far from Korea -Ten said, still smiling- so you're going to have to deal with me almost every day, because I'm going to study and live near your university,

-R-Really? -asked Kun, with tears in his eyes- does that mean you're not going to leave?

-No -Ten replied, as he laughed with joy and tears accumulated in his eyes- I'm going to stay for a long, long time, with you, if that's what you want- he looked at the boy with hopeful eyes.

-Of course that's what I want -Kun approached Ten and closed the gap between their lips, sharing a chaste kiss as it started to snow, and then they deeper the kiss, full of love contained, a kiss that conveyed how much they had missed each other, and how happy they were now, when they could finally be together.

-Come, let's go into the house, it's snowing and we have a lot to talk about. Besides, I'm sure Yangyang's going to be almost as happy as I am to see you.

The boys went into the house holding hands, while Kun thought "thank you, Santa, maybe Christmas miracles are real".

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave kudos and comments so I can know you enjoyed the story ^-^
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fairieaurora)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/fairieaurora)


End file.
